


[Podfic of] Texas Heat

by Podcath



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, ITPE, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 07:35:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Podcath/pseuds/Podcath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[1:06:21] Rest's Summary: He can't pretend getting traded didn't gut him. He gave that city his all, and some part of him really thought it was going to be a for-life thing. But he can see, now, that Boston wasn't actually that good for him. Dallas is giving him a chance to be better.</p><p>He doesn't think being better includes creeping on his dog walker, but whatever. Nobody's perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Texas Heat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [knight_tracer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/gifts).
  * Inspired by [texas heat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060503) by [Rest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rest/pseuds/Rest). 



**#ITPE2013 Treat**  
For [knight_tracer](http://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer)  
 **Title:** [Texas Heat](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1060503)  
 **Author:** [Rest](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rest)  
 **Reader:** Cath  
 **Fandom:** Hockey RPF - Texas Stars  
 **Pairing:** Jamie Benn/Tyler Seguin  
 **Length:** 1:06:21  
 **Cover** : Cath  
 **Beta** : [rhea](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rhea)  
 **Music** : Glee Cast - Animal  


**mp3:** [Here](https://www.mediafire.com/?yfh56geyn0j5u2t) (37.7 MB) and  
 **m4b:** [Here](https://www.mediafire.com/?jp4to0ypr742ezo) (43.4 MB)  



End file.
